


Change of events

by yourgirlyui



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirlyui/pseuds/yourgirlyui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for City of Lost Souls!<br/>What if Clary had stood closer to Sebastian than to Jace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Preview

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead"  
"What is better: obedience or disobedience?"   
She looked up from the book that she had been reading. Her ever changing eyes were now an unnatural blue and she seemed to look for something in his face.   
"Without order, there is chaos", she said finally. "On the other hand as history has told us, blindly following orders is harmful too"  
He wrinkled his brows as if to say 'and that's supposed to mean?'  
"In the 1940's Europe fell into chaos because people were too loyal or too scared to disobey." She added. "One should follow the orders one is given but not completely without thinking."


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The fire had died and the body of her brother was lying in front of her.   
"Clary" Jace came up to her side. They looked at each other for a moment then he wrapped his arms around her.   
"It's over" he said in a small voice.   
Her mother, Isabelle, Simon and Alec and Magnus were approaching them. Magnus was held up by Alec and he had a pained expression on his face and blood had run down the side of his clothes.  
Turning back to Jonathan’s body she mustered him. He looked pale and dark ichore and soot stained his blood red gear. The prince had met a tragic end she thought.   
Just then she saw that his chest was rising and falling slowly. I must be seeing things she told herself. But she wasn’t and the realization hit her, Terror flooding her veins like ice water.   
Jace noticed the color draining from her face and followed her glance.   
He let go of her, pulled a dagger out of his belt and walked towards former master.   
No one moved or said anything as Jace lifted his dagger and   
let out a surprised noise when it skidded across the stone and he was knocked sidewards.   
A small figure had appeared between him and Jonathan.   
The person pushed back the hook of the robe just a little, revealing a bit of blonde hair and turquoise, watchful eyes.  
"Grace" Magnus exhaled in astonishment still leaning against Alec.   
Jace was about to throw himself at her, either physically or verbally but Magnus only shot him a look letting him freeze in place and closing his mouth.   
Grace turned and reached down to touch Jonathan’s temple.   
"There is nothing" She said.   
"What do you mean by nothing?"  
"His memories, his knowledge, everything. Gone." She got up. "Like a piece of paper that has never ever seen a drop of ink"   
"He is dangerous" Jace had gotten up.  
"As dangerous as a newborn child"  
"What is the best way to act now?" asked Magnus ignoring Jace.  
She looked at the horizon. "I'll think about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really expect anyone reading this story but if you do, please share you thoughts with me^^
> 
> About Grace:   
> My OC is not going to have a romance with any of the known characters because that is not her function in this story XD  
> She's not perfect but she plays the zither so you better respect her *tries to sound ghetto but fails*


	3. Chapter 3

_Weeks later_  
They had lead him to one of countless the rooms in the Silent City and now he waited. Why, he didn’t know. Only one other thing he didn’t know. The oldest memory he had was waking up in a barely lit room with his body arching all over. The wounds had healed but they had left scars.  
He heard footsteps in the hall. The noise startled him. The Brothers did not create any noise, sometimes he even wondered if they breathe.  
The door behind him opened and a woman came in. His surprise must have been written all over his face because she smiled knowingly.  
“People always hear me coming but still I manage to surprise them”  
She was short with blond long hair and green eyes.  
“I’m Grace. Nice to meet you” she said and held her hand out.  
“I’m Jonathan” They shook hands.  
“I know. I will call you Nathan, if that’s ok.”  
“It’s fine”  
“Good” She gestured him to sit down. “The Brothers have told me that you recovered just fine and you asked them a thousand questions. So I’m here to tutor you.”  
“So you’re my teacher?” There was excitement in his voice.  
“Well yes. But I have a condition: I won’t answer questions about your past”  
The smile had vanished from his face.  
“Why not?”  
Grace sighed. “There are situations in life when it’s better not to know. Actually there are things I wish I wouldn’t have known- And you. You have been given a second chance and you must not waste it with thinking what is in the past”  
He didn’t answer so she added: “You can think about it. When you have made up your mind, just tell the brothers”  
And with that she was gone.

That night he couldn’t sleep. “You have been given a second chance and you must not waste it”  
her words kept ringing in his head.  
But how could he give up on information about his past?  
Where do I come from? Why don’t I remember anything?  
What has caused this? Those questions boiled inside him.  
After that brief meeting with Grace he had a feeling that his wouldn’t like the answers.  
The alternative was not better. He could not leave the Silent City.  
Though he was allowed to move freely around he still knew what he was:  
A prisoner.  
Right now it seemed that Grace was his only connection to the outside world he could have.

Once he had come to a conclusion he got up and stepped out of his room looking for one of the brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Balancing a stack of books in her hands she pushed the door close with  
her foot. His tutor set them on the table and smiled at him almost disappearing behind the books.  
“I have brought you something to read” she said still smiling.  
They spent hours reading in the room where they had first met. He was  
wondering why she was reading too but didn’t ask. There didn’t seem to be a  
system behind the choice of books. Some were about Downworlders,  
weapons and strategy; topics you would expect for shadowhunters  
but there were also books about history; mundane history.  
He looked down on a book about European history and his face must have shown his puzzlement  
since Grace said: “Shadowhunters often look down on mundanes  
and if you ask me that may be our greatest flaw.  
Learning about their past and present is just as important as  
knowing how to kill demons after all they are the reason why we are here.”

They sent weeks like this. Reading countless books (which often left Nathan with a headache)  
and him asking Grace questions. He felt dumb asking so much but she never seemed to mind.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead"  
"What is better: obedience or disobedience?"  
She looked up from the book that she had been reading.  
Her ever changing eyes were now an unreal blue and she seemed  
to look for something in his face.  
"Without order, there is chaos", she said finally. "On the  
other hand as history has told us, blindly following orders is harmful too"  
He wrinkled his brows as if to say 'and that's supposed to mean?'  
"In the 1940's Europe fell into chaos because people were too loyal  
or too scared to disobey." She added. "One should follow the orders one  
is given but not completely without thinking."

One day Grace had announced she would not come  
for two days but he should continue with his studies.  
She returned on the third day, without books (a first) and she looked excited.  
“It’s time” she said. “Time to leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First. Thank you for reading :)  
> I got 2 kudos. Thank you so much guys <3
> 
> Second. Once i wrote a teaser and then forgot to put it in the actually story XDDDD  
> This time i didn't forget^^
> 
> And i can't wait for Clockwork Princess


End file.
